


Paging Doctor Sakura

by Kurisuta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L Wins (Death Note), Multiverse, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: One of L's failsafe's panned out, and he wakes from death to Sakura healing him. Luckily she's strong and powerful, as well as a healer. Light won't know what hit him! CHA!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/L (Death Note)
Kudos: 12





	Paging Doctor Sakura

L awoke to find a pink haired girl kneeling over him and healing him.

So that particular fail-safe plan had worked.

That would mean this girl was a medic-ninja. And her power had saved him from death.

It was a good thing L was well versed in multiverse theory, or this would not be possible.

He decided to attempt to speak. “I...” L coughed. Again. “My-name-is-L.”

“Shh.” The girl shushed him. “Try not to speak. I am Sakura. It will be a while before you are mobile and able to work again. Mello and Near have succeeded you for the time being.”

“K-Kira?” L managed to question.

“He has taken over a lot since your death.” Sakura’s voice was calming and quiet. “Now. Be a good patient. Your only job right now is to get better. Soon you will be back to full strength and we’ll get Kira! Cha!”

L laughed, immediately regretting it.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”


End file.
